Broken Things
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: The Expendables travel to Burma to rescue three captured mercenaries but what they find will shatter them forever. A dirty, traumatized, tortured Kayla locked away in a darkened cell. Can they get her back? Will the one who loves her be able to save her from the demons that eat away at her soul? Will the Expendables ever get revenge? Part two of the Kayla Quadrilogy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Expendables or any recognizable names, only Kayla. Warning: contains violence, gore, graphic scenes of torture/abuse, foul language, adult situations, sexual situations._

* * *

_The Expendables Fan Fiction_

**Part Two:**

**Broken Things**

**Yangon, Burma, June 14, 12:24 PM**

The stone floor of the cell felt cold against her skin and through the ragged clothes she wore. A constant drip of water in one corner of the cell sent pounding agony through her head. Kayla couldn't move, her body bruised, broken and bloody. Her world had become a combination of pain, torment and drug induced fever. The soldiers had begun drugging her to keep her compliant since the third day of her capture. She had stabbed one guard in the throat with a stone she had honed to a keen edge, a second she stabbed in the chest with a surgical tool she had wrested from his grasp. Both men had died of their injuries, infuriating her captors more. A third that she had attacked survived, but only after she had bitten off his ear. They were careful, however, to keep her awake and aware enough so that she would feel the maximum amount of pain. Raju San Thuk, the man in charge of Kayla's torture sessions was sadistic in a way that might remind one of Doctor Mengele. He took great pleasure in bringing Kayla to new heights of pain and seemed to care very little about extracting any information from her about the Rohingya rebel group to which Kayla had been attached. The Seven Stars had been fighting persecution and genocide for years and Kayla offered her services to them, hoping to help in some small way. The militant group responsible for these atrocities had eventually developed a special kind of hate for the girl with a bow. They called her The Hunter and remained on special alert if they had to travel great distances through the jungle. The Seven Stars were adept at guerilla war tactics and had made themselves into quite a nuisance. Kayla was captured during an ambush and dragged back to their prison camp for torture and interrogation.

The door to her cell creeped open, it's hinges groaning loudly. Kayla's eyes opened slowly, the drugs were still affecting her as well as malnutrition and blood loss. Two soldiers entered, laughing amongst themselves. One of the men approached Kayla, kicking her with his boot. Kayla brought her knees to her chest to ward off a second blow. The soldier was satisfied that she was still alive and he and his comrade bent down to lift up her limp body. Kayla allowed them to manhandle her, even barely flinching as one of them applied a lit cigarette to her flesh. She didn't fight them anymore, the fight was gone from her. She simply accepted her fate, let the pain they caused wash over and through her. Kayla would scream at times when it became to much to bear, but had learned to escape her suffering, if only in her mind.

Kayla pictured Gunner's face and held the image as the soldiers cut her, electrocuted her and beat her. Whenever she thought she would break under their torture and questioning, she remembered Gunner's arms around her and the protective warmth of them. She would be strong, she would live, if only for him. The soldiers dragged her to another dark chamber. The floor was wet and sticky, covered in the blood of past victims. They took her to a large wooden pole and held her up facing it. They tied Kayla's feet to the bottom with rope and then pulled her arms around it in a hugging fashion. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Raju watched as his men pushed the flesh of her arm onto a pair of metal spikes. The spikes protruded through the appendages, holding her in place. Kayla cried out loudly, and then let the noise descend into a whimper. Tears fell from her eyes, making streaks through the blood and dirt on her face. Raju approached her from behind, a large bamboo pole in his hand. He took a last puff of his dwindling cigarette before tossing it at her prone body. Kayla winced, but knew more pain was sure to come.

Raju raised the pole above his head and brought it down on her bare legs, whistling as it fell. Kayla cried out again as the pole made a deep welt on her already scarred flesh. Whoosh! The pole fell again; whoosh! And again. Kayla was reduced to pitiful whimpers as she tried to remain upright. As her weakened knees threatened to buckle, the spikes pushed further into her arms, threatening to tear away the flesh. Raju continued his assault on her legs until the bamboo pole splintered and became like a whip, tearing large gashes into Kayla's flesh. Blood poured in a steady stream down her legs, soaking the floor beneath her. The meat of her calves had been rent from her body, and muscle matter could be seen through the gaping wounds. Satisfied with his work, Raju tossed the pole aside and strode up behind Kayla, close enough that she could feel his foul breath on her face. He smiled with evil intent and slowly licked a tear from her face.

The two soldiers untied her ankles, cut deeply by the rope, and removed her arms from the spikes. They hauled her back to her cell, letting her bare feet drag along the course stones on the floor, slicing them in the process. They pulled her into the cell and tossed her broken body to the floor. Kayla could hear their cruel laughter as they talked amongst themselves. Kayla suddenly felt a warm liquid fall onto her face as one of the soldiers urinated on her. Laughing jovially, the man zipped up his pants and he and his companion left her. Kayla trembled and tried to remain as still as possible. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let darkness take her.

**Yangon, Burma, June 17, 7:06 PM**

Barney Ross signaled to the team to move into more forward positions. Toll Road tossed a flash bang and disoriented a cluster of soldiers, allowing him to take them out with as few bullets as possible. Yang kept several others occupied and incapacitated them, leaving them with broken bones and at least two dead. They wanted to make the extraction mission as short and sweet as possible. Church had contracted them to rescue three mercenaries who were captured while trying to resolve a conflict between Burmese militants and the Rohingya people. While assisting the resistance group Seven Stars, they were captured for torture and interrogation.

Gunner Jensen, the six foot tall blonde haired giant, let his blood lust take him as he fended off enemy combatants. He had been in a sour mood lately, his mind always thinking of Kayla. It had been a year and they had had no word of her. Where was she? Was she okay? He grinned wildly as he opened a man's bowels with his bowie knife. Lee and Ross located the large underground structure that served as holding cells for prisoners of war. Hale Caesar, with his shotgun in hand, filed in first, shooting two unlucky guards at point blank range. A third man was unlucky enough to show himself and Lee cut him down by throwing a blade into his throat, the action making him smile.

They located the soldiers quickly and unlocked the doors with keys they had taken off of one of the dead men in the room. The men were injured in the ordeal, but would be able to escape on their own. "Thanks! We thought we were pretty screwed here!" One of the soldiers told Ross, whose face remained expressionless. "Who are you guys, anyway?" Another mercenary chimed up, not recognizing any of his rescuers. Barney smiled broadly. "The Expendables." The rescued men hadn't heard the name before and glanced amongst themselves, shrugging their shoulders. Grateful, the men offered their gratitude by way of high fives and fist bumps. As they turned to leave, having confiscated the weapons of their fallen captors, they asked: "You guys comin'?" Barney shook his head. "No, we'll make our own way." The mercenary nodded and told him he would be heading back to base camp and would radio U.S. Intelligence of their rescue. They wanted to stay and continue to help the people in any way they could.

Lee looked down the long, dimly lit hallway. "We should make sure the rest of these cells are empty. No one should be left in this place." He told the team. The rest of the team agreed and they began searching the darkened cells. To their great surprise, the cells all seemed empty. "Guess they don't like to play with their toys." Toll commented in a joking manner. They were just about to leave when Lee glanced into the last cell on he right hand side. Movement caught his attention as he saw a pair of feet move out of the sliver of light. "Guys! Over here!" He called and the team rushed toward the cell and peered inside the small, barred window. Only toes were now visible. "Open the door." Ross told Lee in a deep voice, tinged with concern. Lee unlocked the door and stepped inside with Ross, leaving the rest of the team outside. The cell was dank and dark, smelling of mold, urine and feces. Lee held a hand to his nose to ward off some of the horrid stench. He flipped on the light on his gun and aimed it at the prone form on the floor. The sight that met him was grotesque. A dirty, blood covered body of a young girl with matted, stringy hair and filthy, torn clothes. He let the light play over her body until he chanced upon a sight that stopped his heart.

On her right ankle barely visible through the grime was a small tattoo of a heart with two wings. Tool had given that same tattoo, in the same place, to Kayla a year earlier. "Oh my God, Ross! It's her!" Ross spied the tattoo as well and his whole body began to tremble with rage. Lee bent down by her face to brush the hair that covered it away/ He had to be sure, but secretly hoped he was wrong. Lee saw her face and recognized it instantly. His head fell in despair and he turned to Ross and he nodded the affirmation of his discovery. "We have to get her out of here." Ross whispered. The team members outside the cell were becoming confused and concerned. Ross and Lee had been whispering amongst themselves so their teammates could not hear. Kayla sensed a presence in her cell and slowly opened her eyes. She moved her head to get a better look at the individual crouched near her. Lee looked down and said, gently: "Kayla, honey, it's Lee, Lee Christmas. Remember me?" Kayla's eyes grew wide with terror and, despite the protests of her aching body, she crawled to the corner, cowering like a frightened dog. The animalistic fear in her eyes broke Lee's heart. "What did they do to you?" He muttered, trying not to think of the possibilities. Ross tightened his fists as he gazed at her, trying to control his rage. _What didn't they do. _He thought to himself.

Kayla trembled, her eyes wide with terror. She heard the voices speaking to her but the words were lost. The voices sounded so familiar, like something from a distant dream on the edge of her memory. The faces were hidden behind a fog, distorting their features. These big men, in their black combat gear, clutching their guns, frightened her. Gunner overheard the mention of Kayla's name and pushed his way through Caesar and Toll. He stepped into the cell and his eyes made their way from Ross, to Lee and finally to the girl in the corner. She stared wide eyed at the towering giant and pressed herself further into the wall. She hoped the stone wall would swallow her and take her away from this nightmare. Green eyes stared out at him from behind her dirty hair. Those eyes, he could never forget those eyes. Gunner's heart broke into a thousand pieces at the sight of her. He gazed into her crazed eyes, knowing it was the girl he loved but what stared back at him was a shade, an illusion of the girl who had his heart. Gunner's face twisted into a mask of rage and pain. His blood boiled and his fists clenched, hungry to strike something, anything.

Kayla's head fell as she passed out from the stress and drugs that still coursed through her body. Lee could see the look on the blonde monster's face, and almost feared he might hurt her. He rose to his feet and strode over to Gunner, in an attempt to placate his rage. Lee grasped Gunner's arm gently and began to speak: "Gunner, don't…." Lee's words were cut off as Gunner wrested his arm free and struck Lee across the face. It wasn't hard, but smarted just as well. Lee rubbed his face and stared at Gunner, who's eyes bore a berserker rage. Ross rose to his feet and growled at Gunner: "Enough! Gunner, enough!" As angry as Ross and Lee both were they understood his rage; he was the one who loved her most. Gunner strode toward Kayla's unconscious body and bend down to lift up her frail form. She was thin, and sickly so, from weeks of starvation. As Gunner lifted her up and cradled her against his muscular chest Kayla felt as though she weighed little more than a breath of wind. Gunner turned slowly, pausing to glare at the men who crowded the doorway. His face was dark and demonic as he gently clutched Kayla's broken body. Toll and Caesar, large men in their own right, were in no mood to tangle with the enraged giant. Their own hearts were broken at the sight of Kayla's battered body. They parted like the Biblical Red Sea and let Gunner pass.

Gunner made his way back to the plane, oblivious to everything except her. He walked into the flying machine and gently laid her down on one of the padded seats. It seemed strange to see this large, imposing man take such great care with the frail girl. Gunner studied her face for a moment, barely recognizable beneath the grime; he knew now what he must do. He stood up and pulled the gun from his shoulder, checked the clip, and slapped it back in hard. Gunner strode out of the plane, coming face to face with Ross. "What are you gonna do?" Ross asked, although he already had an idea. Gunner ignored him and continued walking back toward the military camp. "Gunner!" Ross called out as Yang laid a hand on his shoulder. Ross turned to Yang who shook his head. "Let him go. He's doing what we all want to." Yang turned away and went to sit beside Kayla to watch her until Gunner returned.

Gunner strode through the compound like a man possessed. He fired at any soldier who moved and only received a glancing blow to one arm. Gunner saw Kayla's bruised and bloody face in the eyes of every enemy he spotted and took great pleasure in unleashing his wrath upon them. He fired his weapon into a group of men who appeared in the doorway of one of the buildings, screaming out his rage. For a brief moment time stood still, there was only death he delivered to these men as his blood pounded in his ears. When he had spent his ammunition he flung the gun over his shoulder and scouted the camp for additional enemies. The few unlucky ones he found met their ends as Gunner sliced them open, leaving their entrails for the birds. One or two of the soldiers were unarmed and begged for their lives in their strange language. Gunner did not hear their pleas as he sliced a vertical hole into each of their throats, reaching in a tearing out a portion of their spines. Gunner killed every last man in the compound, each death for every one of the hurts they had inflicted on Kayla. To his chagrin, Gunner spotted a jeep driving away into the jungle with two men inside. Their uniforms were different so they must have been of a higher rank. One of the men turned back and gave Gunner a wicked grin. Gunner ran toward the trees screaming madly, but his energy was too spent to pursue them. He etched the man's face into his mind, never willing to forget it. Dark, chilling eyes, short hair, grizzled beard, and a dark scar on the right side of his face stretching from his forehead, over his eye and down his cheek. Someday, somehow, the scarred man and his companion would die.

Gunner sheathed his knife and made his way slowly back to the plane. Kayla needed him now, more than ever. The team sat in silent contemplation when Gunner returned. The creature they saw walking toward them looked nothing like their comrade. He resembled some dark age warrior, covered in blood from his killing spree, his blue eyes staring out from his darkened face. He washed some of the blood off of his face and arms, he couldn't touch Kayla like this. No one spoke a word as Gunner stepped onto the plane, dropped his spent gun and sat beside Kayla, gently placing her head in his lap.

The flight home was utterly silent. No one spoke, only casting occasional glances at their wounded charge. Gunner placed his arm over her to prevent her from falling, should they plane shift, standing guard over her like a stone golem. Yang was seated at her feet, occasionally studying the scars left by the bamboo pole. They were still fresh and a gruesome sight. It sickened him to look at what those men had done to her. Toll kept his eyes trained on the ground, seated on the opposite side of the plane. He couldn't bear to look at her. Caesar himself, usually a well collected man, wiped his eyes and found tears there. He glanced up once and let his eyes pass between Gunner and Kayla. When Caesar looked at her, he understood his compatriot's rage. Lee and Ross remained in the cockpit, only speaking when necessary. Ross finally called Tool, he would need all the help he cold get. "Tool, it's Ross. I have a care package coming in. Meet us when we land, we're about two hours out. Bring whatever medical supplies you have." Tool was confused and concerned but replied: "Will do." he replied. Before Ross hung up, he added: "And, Tool….stay outta Gunner's way."

The plane landed with a jolt, prompting Gunner to grasp Kayla's unconscious body to keep her from falling. The team filed out in a somber mood and Tool was there to meet them. "What's going on?" He asked Ross a moment before he spotted Gunner walking toward him with the limp girl cradled gently in his strong arms. When they came into the light, Tool managed to get a look at the girl's face. His heart sunk into his stomach. "Oh my God!" Tool exclaimed as Gunner gently laid her in the back of his van. He barely recognized the battered girl he saw before him. It made him sick to look at her and he found it hard not to cry. "We found her in that hell hole. God only knows what they did to her." Ross managed to say, his voice cracking. The team argued amongst themselves as to how best to care for her. Lee attempted to convince Gunner that she should be taken to the hospital. "No." Gunner said, the first word he had spoken since they found her. "You saw how she reacted to us. The noise, the strangers, the bright lights. A hospital would terrify her. The minute she reacts like she did in the cell, they'll lock her up." Lee had to admit Gunner had a point. There was no way for the doctors and nurses to understand what she had been through. To their great surprise, Ross agreed as well.

Gunner had purchased and old, two story house that he had been fixing up in his spare time. It had been a bargain despite the deplorable condition of the interior. The team decided, with all the extra room, Gunner's house was the best place for her to recover. They also knew the protective brute wouldn't want to be far away from her. Before they left for their destination, Lee pulled Ross aside and whispered: "I'm going home to get Lacy. Gunner might feel better with a woman present. He's not gonna look to kindly on Tool undressing his girl, no matter how noble his intentions." Ross nodded and Lee took off on his motorcycle.

Lee woke Lacy slowly. She opened her eyes and protested his intrusion. "Lacy, wake up. I need you to come with me. It's literally a matter of life and death." Lee whispered. Lacy groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I can't leave the baby in the middle of the night!" She exclaimed, in an irritated manner. "It's okay. I asked Toll to watch her. Just for a little while." Lacy stared at him incredulously. "Toll! Are you kidding me?!" Lee had become anxious and was in no mood to argue with her. "Lacy, please! There's no time! It's an emergency, Baby, please!" Lacy could see the insistence in his eyes and the change in his tone of voice alarmed her. "O-okay." Lacy said quietly as she threw on a sweatshirt and shoes.

Lee and Lacy arrived at Gunner's house well after midnight. Tool's van was parked outside and the two exited Lacy's SUV quickly. "Is Gunner hurt? He should be in the hospital, not at home." Lacy stated. Lee looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "It's not Gunner." he stated quietly. Lacy had never seen Lee this agitated before. He had not spoken a word on the ride over and Lacy had no will to question him now. Lee led her into the house and up the flight of stairs a few feet from the entryway. Ross and Caesar stood in the doorway of one of the spare bedrooms, while Gunner and Tool were inside with Kayla trying to assess her condition. Ross and Caesar stepped aside and let Lee and Lacy enter the room. Gunner sat near Kayla's head while Tool gently washed the dirt and blood from her face and arms. Lacy's heart caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes at the sight of Kayla's badly battered body. Lacy had met Kayla during the time she spent at Tool's shop after the mission to Syria. Lee had thought it a good idea to introduce the two, thinking Kayla may need a little female companionship. In truth, Lacy was the first female friend Kayla had ever had. Lacy was fond of Kayla and developed a sisterly affection for the young woman. It didn't take long for Lacy to notice Gunner's affections for the girl and she was of the same mind as Lee; the two were made for each other. Gunner had always frightened Lacy a little with his imposing size and gruff temperament. When Kayla was nearby, however, he was reduced to a sort of shy quietness, stumbling on his words when he spoke to her and rushing to her side every time she seemed out of sorts.

Lacy bit back her tears and turned her stunned gaze toward Lee. "My God, Lee! What happened to her?" Lee nearly choked on the words as he answered her. "Our last mission, in Burma. We were sent to rescue some mercenaries. We found her there, alone and forgotten. I have no idea how long she'd been there but it must've been a long time." Lee paused for a moment trying to think of the gentlest way of continuing, but decided on the blatant truth. "It was a prison camp, Lacy. They tortured her." The way Lacy looked at him almost seemed as if she blamed Lee a little for what had happened to Kayla. Lacy wanted to scream and pound on his chest to satisfy the heartbreak she felt. It would do no good now and would not help Kayla. Lee stepped away from her and approached Gunner cautiously, like one would a vicious dog. "Hey, Gunner. Lacy's here now, she's gonna help Tool fix Kayla up. Why don't you come with me for a while?" Gunner raised his eyes toward Lee, fierce determination shone in them. He ignored Lee's demand and turned back to Kayla, stroking her dingy hair. "Lee, let him stay." Lacy begged. Lee had already been on the receiving end of Gunner once and was not looking forward to another confrontation. He said nothing more and left the room.

Ross paced the hallway and had considered punching the wall a few times. He contented himself with clenching and unclenching his fists. Ross' pacing was making Caesar nervous and to end the anxious movement he asked: "Is she gonna be alright?" Ross stopped instantly and looked at him. "I don't know." Was all he could manage to say. Ross cursed himself for letting Kayla leave their protection. _If she had stayed this wouldn't have happened. We could have spared her all this pain. _Ross thought to himself. Kayla would be safe, whole. He thought briefly of Billy, the young mercenary who had been killed by Vilian a few years ago. _Not again. _He thought. _Not again. _Lee and Caesar had gone downstairs to sit on the couch, but that only lasted a few moments. Caesar rubbed his fist with his hand, unable to sit still. "I…I have to get outta here." He told Lee as he rushed out of the door. Caesar climbed aboard his motorcycle and rode off in no direction in particular, desperately needing to fight his own demons.

Tool began slowly cutting the ragged clothes from Kayla's body. He carefully peeled the fabric away revealing an ugly map of cuts, bruises and burn marks. He hissed in a sharp breath at the sight of her, momentarily closing his eyes and turning away. Gunner stood at the head of the bed, gripping the metal headboard tightly, trying to contain his anger. His knuckles grew white from the strain. Tool took a damp rag and held it over her body with a trembling hand. He had no idea where to start, and was afraid of hurting her, she had endured so much already. Lacy could see the hesitation on his face and carefully peeled the rag from his fingers. Gently she began wiping the blood and grime from Kayla's wounds which didn't look much better when they were clean. The true nature of Kayla's wounds became evident as her flesh was cleaned. Cuts and gashes riddled her torso, chest, arms and legs. Ugly, puckered burn marks made criss cross patterns where some type of heated metal rod had been applied to her skin. Her finger tips were singed where she had been hooked up to electrodes and upon further inspection Tool discovered two of her fingers had been broken not long ago and had begun healing, badly. Two ugly puncture wounds remained from the spikes as well as the fresh slashes from the bamboo pole. Tool felt along her side where a large, ugly, purple bruise covered the length of it assessing that several of her ribs were broken. As tool applied ointment and bandages to her wounds, splinted her fingers and wrapped her broken ribs it was hard to believe such a small girl could have survived all that had been done to her.

Gunner provided a t-shirt and boxer shorts for her to wear in the mean time, although he realized they would probably be too big for her. Gunner held Kayla in a sitting position as the pulled the t-shirt over her head. Lacy realized they had to remove her under wear before putting on the shorts and she asked politely that Gunner and Tool leave until she had finished. Gunner was reluctant, but Lacy assured him that Kayla would be fine. Lacy finished quickly and went to retrieve a very relieved Gunner. The tall man passed her quietly, with only a brief look to show his gratitude. He sat down on the floor beside the bed on which Kayla rested, watching her intently. Lacy turned away and walked slowly down the stairs. Lee rose from the couch, placed his arm around her shoulder and they filed out without a word.

Ross remained in the hallway as they treated her and followed Tool out, to give Gunner some much needed time alone. Once outside, Tool turned to Ross and said: "There were needle marks on her arm. Dozens of 'em. They kept her drugged up, Ross. I have no idea on what so there's no telling if or when she'll recover, or if she'll be….the same." Barney suddenly felt sick. He steadied himself and climbed into the passenger seat of Tool's van. He was in no mood to go home just now. When they arrived at the Tattoo shop and entered, Yang was seated inside with a troubled look on his face. He had left as soon as they arrived on the plane, no longer able to endure seeing Kayla in such a deplorable condition. He looked up at the men with concern in his eyes. "How is she?" he managed to ask, a little afraid of their answer. Ross' eyes fell and he stepped away leaving Tool to answer Yang's questions. "It's….bad. They worked her over pretty good. Now we just have to wait, and see." Tool answered as directly as he could, not wishing to get into the gory details of her injuries. Yang's eyes fell, his mind a flurry of thoughts. He could tell by the look in Tool's eyes that Kayla's condition was grim, as were her chances of recovery. Yang knew that with Gunner watching over her and caring for her, she may just stand a chance.

Gunner slept fitfully that night, laying on the floor beside Kayla's bed. The only sounds she uttered were breathing and an occasional whimper of pain if she attempted to move. Gunner's heart broke every time he heard her muffled cries of pain and he wished more than anything that he could take it all away. He cared not for his own comfort, nor for his wounds that he had left untreated. Gunner's only concern was the broken girl in the bed beside him. She needed him now, more than ever. A year ago she had come into his life; angry, lost, alone. Kayla had touched on some part of him that was still human and had warmed his cold heart. He had lost himself time and time again in her green eyes and he longed to experience that again. He wanted to hold her and feel the warmth of her body against him. Gunner had battled his own demons throughout his life, but Kayla had rescued him. Her sweet words and her faith in him that no one else seemed to share had brought him to a better understanding of himself. Gunner had been drug free for a year, awaiting her return as she had promised. Now she had returned, a frail, fragmented version of her former self and it was his turn to rescue her.

Tool, Ross and Yang were still sitting quietly in the tattoo shop when the sun had risen. None of them would be able to sleep that night. Whether from exhaustion or the racing thoughts of their own minds they had not heard the shop door open. Church stepped in and observed the three ragged looking men who had not yet noticed his presence. "Who the hell died?" He asked, but as soon as he saw the enraged look in Barney's eyes he knew it had been a mistake. Barney rose to his feet and dashed toward Church in a few quick strides, punching him hard in the face. Blood sprayed Church's face and clothes and there was a sickening crunch as the bones in his nose gave way. Barney dropped his bruised fist to his side, his face still a mask of rage. Church's hands flew to his nose to try and staunch the bleeding. "What the fuck, Ross!" he cried aloud in shock. "Did you know?!" Barney growled at him. Church's eyes were wide with terror, fearing Barney meant to hit him again. "Know what, you fucking asshole?!" He exclaimed, clearly confused. Barney narrowed his eyes at Church. "Did you know she was there? Is that why you sent us?" Ross threatened to hit him again, to encourage a quick response. Church backed away from him to avoid another blow. "Who? What they hell are you talking about?!" He exploded. "Kayla. We found her in that vermin infested rat hole. Did you know she was there?" Church's eyes grew wide. Truthfully, this was the first he was hearing of her whereabouts. Church took a few moments to wrap his mind around the news. He knew what kind of people these militants were and it sickened him to think of Kayla in a place like that. It was a fate he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. "The parameters of the mission were as I stated. Three military personnel, that's it. I didn't know…." Church's voice, changed drastically from his broken nose, broke off as he spoke. "How long?" He managed to ask. Ross stared daggers at him. "I don't know, but a long time. She's in bad shape." Church pulled a handkerchief out of his lapel pocket and placed it over his nose. "Where is she?" He asked once the cloth was in place, concern gnawing at him. Ross turned away from him, trying to cool his fevered blood. "With Gunner, but I wouldn't go over there unless you wanna loose that nose I broke." Church tossed the money on the table as payment for the mission. He turned to leave, feeling more than unwelcome. He paused at the door and asked: "Is there anything I can do?" Church felt he had to help, even if only in some small way. Ross turned a cold gaze toward him. "The bastards that did this to her got away. Find them." Church nodded curtly and headed out of the door.

It was late morning when Gunner finally awoke and his stomach voiced it's need for food. He suddenly realized that he had no idea of the last time Kayla had had anything to eat or drink. Gunner slowly sat up and gazed at Kayla's sleeping form. She looked like death in his t-shirt and boxers. Having decided she would be okay for a few moments he left the room and journeyed downstairs toward the kitchen. After he had eaten, he heated up some soup and placed the bowl on a tray with some crackers and juice. He walked slowly up the stairs, the old boards creaking under his weight. The noise was almost deafening in the silent house. When he entered the room, Kayla was sitting up in the bed, looking about at the strange surroundings. "Oh, good, you're awake." Gunner said, his deep voice like thunder. Kayla turned to him with the same wild look he had seen before in the cell. She squealed and dashed into the corner of the room, pinning her knees to her chest. Despair, pain and anger gripped Gunner's heart and he gripped the tray tightly to allow his anger to dissipate. Slowly he entered the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Kayla jumped at the sound. Gunner placed the tray on the floor and slowly pushed it toward her. "It's food, Kayla. You need to eat." Kayla kept her wary gaze on him, remaining frozen in place for a few moments. Finally hunger drove her to slowly reach forward and clasp the soup bowl in her hands. Kayla sipped it slowly, savoring the warm liquid.

Gunner slowly approached her, pausing now and again if it looked as if she might bolt. Kayla's wild, animalistic stare never left the hulking giant as he carefully lowered himself onto the ground and the foot of the bed. When Kayla made no move to escape him, Gunner smiled, proud of his first step toward regaining her trust. As Kayla ate, Gunner studied her frail form. She was practically drowning in his t-shirt and boxers, but necessity had called for it. He gazed at her tiny, thin legs and the tattoo Tool had practically talked her into. Gunner longed to touch her, to have his fingers burn as they brushed her skin. Bravely he reached out to her delicate ankle, but she retracted it closer to her body. Gunner burned with anger at being denied her touch, but realized she needed time to heal and to learn to trust again. When she had finished eating, Gunner set the tray aside and remained beside Kayla in silence. He remembered something and reached into his pocket. Gunner pulled out the prayer beads that he had carried with him every day since Kayla left. He held them in his hands, rubbing the now worn beads with his fingers. He wasn't a very religious man but he was not asking for himself, he asked for Kayla to be healed in mind, body and soul. He asked that she come back to him, that her fears be chased away and her pain with it. Slowly, Gunner held out the beads to Kayla. "Do you remember these? You gave them to me. You told me not to let the darkness take me. I didn't. I've been clean for a year and I have you to thank for that. You saved my life, breathed new meaning into it. Now I'm gonna do the same for you." Gunner reached out slowly and took her hand in his. Kayla tried to pull away, but he held it tightly. Gunner placed the beads in her hand and closed her fingers over them. "I won't give up on you." He whispered.

Kayla held the beads, studying them closely. Memories long forgotten began to creep back into her mind. A man with dark hair and hazel eyes. Tall and handsome with beard that tickled when he kissed her. A child with fire kissed hair and green eyes held tightly in his arms. She felt loved, safe, protected. Another face, more familiar. Tall, blonde hair, eyes like a stormy sea. A scar over one cheek, an old war wound. She saw a tender smile behind the mask of agony he wore. A kindred spirit as alone and in pain as she was. With him, this warrior, soldier she felt loved, safe, protected. Kayla's trembling hands brought the beads to her chest as she wept a single tear.

Gunner spent the next several days with Kayla, never leaving her side for long. He helped her regain some of her strength and patched her wounds with new bandages. Most of her open wounds had begun healing already and a good deal of the bruising had begun to fade. Gunner thought not of the softness of her flesh as he tended to her, only of her need for him. He would be her doctor first, her compatriot, her friend. The drugs the soldiers had forced on her were working their way out of her system and Kayla trembled nearly constantly and vomited often. Gunner stayed at her bedside, nursing her through the strenuous first days of her recovery. Kayla never spoke, although at times she would look at him and Gunner thought she would say something. She never did, only gazing at him through eyes that looked confused and, at times, frightened. It was as if she were new to the world, studying everything for the first time. Gunner missed the sound of her voice, and hoped that, given time, she would find it again. He had begun to regain her trust, however as she no longer shied away from his touch. There were even times, during the night, when she trembled and cold sweat covered her body that she would let him hold her. Gunner treasured those moments, no matter how briefly they lasted.

The team had kept their distance, allowing Kayla time to heal and Gunner was surprised when a knock came to the door. He answered it and Lacy smiled briefly at him. "Hi, Gunner. I brought some things for Kayla. Clothes, shampoo, soap….girly stuff. I thought she might need…." Lacy paused, having lost her train of thought. Gunner stood in the doorway, silent and brooding. He disliked this intrusion. "May I come in?" Lacy asked, a little fearful. Gunner nodded and stepped back to allow her inside. The pair stood in silence for a moment, neither one finding the will to speak. Lacy took the first step. "Lee doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to help. How is she doing?" Gunner cleared his throat and answered. "A little better, I think. She hasn't spoken a word yet, but she doesn't seem so scared anymore." Lacy managed a smile at the good news. "I'm happy to hear that. Is it okay if I see her?" Gunner was reluctant, fearing it may do some damage to the progress he had already made. He thought, however, that a woman's touch may do some good that he could not and he ushered Lacy up the stairs.

Lacy entered the room, with her bags in hand. Kayla glanced up at her and for a moment her eyes went wide with fear at the apparent stranger in her room. "Hi, Kayla. Do you remember me? I'm Lacy, Lee's wife. We met a year ago, at Tools." The look in Kayla's eyes showed she was processing the information and had decided the young woman was not a threat. Lacy approached her slowly and placed the bag on the bed, beside Kayla who shifted a few inches away. "I brought you some things. Clothes and stuff. Most of it's too small for me now since I had the baby, but it should fit you." Lacy spoke in a soft kind, tone which eased Kayla's fears. Lacy pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Glancing at Kayla she realized the clothes my be a little big, the girl was still sickly thin. Lacy removed the bag and sat down beside Kayla where it had been. Lacy slowly brushed the hair away from Kayla's eyes, and the girl shied away at first, prompting Gunner to attempt to interfere. Lacy put up her hand to dissuade him and Gunner reluctantly backed down. "How about we get you into a bath?" Lacy whispered to Kayla, who turned to her with an expressionless face.

Lacy carefully urged Gunner out of the door. "Not now. Let me take care of her, okay. I won't let anything bad happen, I promise. Do you trust me?" Lacy spoke to Gunner in a whispered tone. Gunner nodded and said softly: "Okay." Lacy closed the door leaving him in the hall and beside himself as to what to do for the next few moments. He strode downstairs and sat down to wait. Lacy helped Kayla to the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom she had been staying in, some of the appeal to their choice of room in the first place. Slowly she lifted the shirt off over Kayla's head and removed the boxer shorts, tossing them aside. Lacy carefully removed some of the bandages, still wincing at her painful looking injuries. They were mostly healed, but the images from the night they brought her home still flashed through Lacy's mind. Lacy slowly ran her fingers over Kayla's bruised side, and the girl winced once. It did look much better now, and the swelling had gone down. "Gunner's taking good care of you. He cares a lot about you." Lacy whispered. Kayla only gazed at her and Lacy wondered if the girl understood. Lacy helped her into the warm bath water and Kayla sat, her knees pinned to her chest. Lacy washed her slowly, so as not to disturb any of her wounds. She talked softly to Kayla about nothing in particular, just to make conversation so the girl felt a little more normal. Lacy talked about her baby girl and mentioned the night Tool had given her the tattoo. Lacy had helped her pick it out saying that it symbolized the freedom of her heart and would be perfect for her now that her father's death was avenged. It was still perfect for her, now that Kayla was free from that hellish prison.

Lacy finished washing her hair after a minor incident when Kayla panicked while Lacy tried to lower her into the water to rinse out the shampoo. Lacy realized her mistake and opted to use a cup instead. More than likely, Kayla had been water boarded and being submerged brought back painful memories. Kayla calmed down quickly and Lacy helped her out of the tub, dried and dressed her. Lacy brushed her hair and helped her back into bed. When Lacy opened the door, Gunner was waiting outside, anxious and beside himself. Gunner stepped inside to observe Lacy's work. Truthfully Kayla looked much better, almost like her old self. Gunner turned to Lacy, who smiled kindly at him. "Thank you." he said, gratefully. "She deserves it, you both do. I think she'll feel a little better now that she's clean." Lacy said, pausing a moment before she continued. "You're doing a great job taking care of her. I think she stands a real chance at getting better." Gunner managed a smile at the compliment and nodded to Lacy before turning his attention back to his charge. He knelt down at her bedside and rested his head on the mattress. Gunner had done this very thing often over the past few days. He would remain like this until she fell asleep, and he liked to think his presence calmed her. Slowly Gunner took her hand in his and kissed it gently, before laying his head back down beside her. He gazed at her face, having nearly forgotten how beautiful she really was. Kayla sighed softly as Gunner rubbed his finger against hers. A soft sound drew his attention as Kayla said in a whispered tone: "Gunner…." The sound of his name on her lips, the first word she had spoken since they found her, was almost more than he could bear. Gunner buried his face in the mattress, his body shaking with his sobs.

Lacy had lingered in the hallway and watched the tender interaction. She had always seen Gunner as a large brute, prone to fits of rage. He was crass and vulgar and blood crazy, enjoying the kill a little too much. Yet, here he was, tenderly caring for the woman who had captured his heart and broken to pieces over the sound of her voice. Lacy choked back the lump in her throat and rushed out of the house. She got into her SUV, placed the keys in the ignition and, before she could start the car, wept bitterly. With her head resting on the steering wheel, Lacy wept; for Kayla, for Gunner, for Lee. She cried long and hard until she had spent the last of her tears.

Kayla recovered much more quickly after that day. Her strength returned and she added on some much needed weight. Kayla found her voice, but never spoke of her experiences at the camp, and Gunner never asked. She longed to get back into her previous shape, but the constant hand trembling worried her. It was an after affect of the drug cocktail the soldiers had dosed her with and it was unsure if or when it would stop. Kayla knew that her ability to aim and shoot a bow would be in jeopardy if it did not. To ease her troubled mind, Gunner produced an old recurve bow that he had found in a closet, along with a set of practice arrows. Kayla used an old mattress as a target in the backyard, but all of her shots flew wide. She could not steady the bow enough to hit the red bulls eye painted in the center. She tossed the bow aside in frustration, and Gunner went to her as he always did. He held her and let her scream out her frustrations into his chest. "Let it out." He whispered, understanding her rage. He knew Kayla would never be whole again until she regained full use of her hands. Gunner hoped, in time, it would come.

Kayla was plagued nightly by torturous nightmares. The dream was always the same: Raju bending over her as smoke curled from his lips, a devilish blade slicing through her flesh as she kicked and screamed. Her reaction only made them want to hurt her more. A punch impacted her jaw, a jolt of electricity coursed through her sending her into uncontrollable spasms of pain. Molten irons seared her flesh, branding her for life. She could smell her body burning as she sat up in bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat. Kayla made her way toward Gunner's room, just down the hall, and stood over his sleeping form. She gazed at his naked, muscular chest watching the rise and fall as he breathed. Sensing a presence over him, Gunner awoke with a start, his bowie knife flashing in the moonlight. It was instinct that drove his actions and as he stared into Kayla's terror stricken eyes, he realized what he had done. Gunner dropped the knife and let it clatter to the floor, gripping Kayla's arms tightly. "Kayla, Baby, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Gunner was sick at the thought of how much progress with her he may have lost in that one instant. Kayla could see the concern and shame in his eyes. It wasn't his fault, Kayla knew. Years of battle can make one hard and she regretted sneaking up on him. "Can I stay with you?" Kayla whispered, her voice and body still trembling. Gunner's mouth twisted in a soft smile. "Sure, Baby." He said as he scooted back in the bed to make room for her. Kayla lay down beside him as Gunner pulled the covers over her and wrapped his arms around her body, pressing her close to him. As Kayla lay there in his strong arms she wished he would take her into himself where she could stay safe and protected from the demons that pursued her.

Gunner had gone for the day, feeling Kayla was well enough to be left on her own a little while. He had rarely strayed far from her, and for the first few days after her arrival rarely left her room. Kayla enjoyed sitting in the backyard behind the house, letting the sun warm her face and regaining some of the color she had lost while immersed in near complete darkness. During the three months of her captivity she had not seen the light of day at all. After a few failed attempts to fire the bow, Kayla sat in a chair and closed her eyes to rest. She listened to the soft whisper of the wind in the trees, the songs of the birds and let the sun kiss her face. Seated contently, Kayla had no idea she was being watched. The gate to the yard groaned as it opened and Kayla's eyes shot open. She saw no one at first and figured perhaps Gunner had returned. Footsteps softened by the thick grass approached and a familiar form rounded the corner of the house. "Kayla?" Yang spoke in a gentle tone, surprised to see the girl up and about. Kayla rose to her feet and said: "Hello, Yang. Are you looking for Gunner?" Yang was silent for a moment and smiled sheepishly. "Yes and no." He answered. "I was hoping to see you. You look better…." Yang's voice trailed off as the vision of Kayla's previous deplorable state flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes tightly for a minute to drive the nightmarish vision from his head. Kayla smiled briefly and said: "I'm much better now. Gunner has taken good care of me. I….I just wish….my hands." Kayla raised her hands which trembled greatly, the source of her latest frustrations. Yang approached her slowly and studied the shaking appendages. He took them in his own, squeezing gently. For a brief moment the shaking subsided, until Yang released her. Kayla sighed. "Gunner says it's from all the drugs. He doesn't know if or when it will stop. I can't shoot, I can't….steady the bow." Yang could see how hurt she was and wanted desperately to help her in anyway he could. He smiled gently at her as a thought occurred to him. "Come here." Yang ordered as he led Kayla to a more open part of the yard. "Follow me. Do as I do." Yang's arms moved in fluid motions, and his legs along with them. Kayla watched momentarily and then began mimicking his movements. Within moments the two were moving in complete synchronicity.

Yang and Kayla performed their ancient dance, moving as one. He explained breathing methods and the spiritual meaning behind each movement. "It is Tai Chi." Yang explained as they continued. "Your spirit is restless. Calm your spirit, calm yourself." Yang was unsure if his method would help her trembling hands, but knew it would be good for her soul. The physical scars may heal, but those of the mind and spirit could last a very long time. It seemed an eternity that they performed their sacred dance, but the moment was broken when they heard someone clearing their throat. Kayla and Yang stopped simultaneously and glanced in the direction of the noise. Gunner stood, looking impressive and dour, with his arms crossed across his chest. "Yang." He spoke in a deep voice tinged with jealousy. Kayla could feel the tension between them, and feared most of it was her doing. "He was teaching me Tai Chi. To help me recover." Kayla lifted her hands and noticed a substantial decrease in the trembling. "It helped!" Kayla said glancing at Gunner and then at Yang. Yang managed a smile, but it faded quickly when Gunner turned his sharp gaze at him. Gunner noticed the change on Kayla's face now that her tremors seemed to decrease. He glanced at Yang and said. "As long as it helps her, I don't care." Gunner turned and walked into the house through the side door as Kayla bade Yang goodbye. They had planned that Yang would come by whenever he was able and they would continue their sessions.

Kayla dreamed that night. The room was dark, cigarette smoke hung in the air. Cruel voices, distant and mocking, reverberated between the walls in their twisted language. Fear gripped her, paralyzing her. Kayla could not move or speak as footsteps neared her. She glance downward, underneath the hood that covered her face and saw fingers raising it up. Kayla trembled, her breath coming in short gasps. _Not again!_ Kayla thought to herself as the hood slowly ascended passed her eyes. Staring back at her were a pair of kind blue eyes, like the sky on a clear day. "I got you, Baby." Gunner's voice spoke gently. Then he lifted her up away from the pain and torment and held her safe in his strong arms.

Kayla shot up in bed, her breath coming in short gasps. After so many nightmares, it had become almost like muscle memory. Gunner passed by her room on the way to his own, and paused in the doorway. "Baby, you okay?" He asked gently, having already nursed her through constant nightmares that often left her screaming and sweating profusely. Kayla liked hearing his pet name for her, which he had used only sparingly during the two weeks she remained at Tool's after her first mission with the team. Now it had become commonplace. "J…just a dream. Not a bad one, I think." Kayla answered him, trying to catch her breath. Gunner slowly entered the room and knelt beside her bed, as he always did. With his great height, as Kayla sat beside him, he was still almost eye level with her. They remained in silence for a few moments as Gunner gathered the courage to make a confession that had been gnawing at him for some time. He placed a hand on her arm, rubbing slowly, and began to speak. "I wanna tell you something….something I've kept from you for a while." Kayla said nothing, but nodded ready to hear what he had to say. "When I killed Gray, I did it because I thought he would kill you, and I couldn't bear the thought of living without you." Gunner paused his speech and gazed at Kayla to judge her reaction to this news. Her face remained passive, without shock or anger and Gunner took that as a good sign. For a moment, Kayla looked as if she were about to speak, but Gunner cut her off. "There's more. I also did it because I wanted to give you something….meaningful. I did so by killing the man who had brought you so much pain." Tears formed in Kayla's eyes as she wrapped her mind around the brutal beauty of his selfless act. She had wanted to be the one to deliver the death blow, but was equally happy that Gunner had ended Gray's wretched existence.

Gunner continued with his confession, so there would be no secrets between them. "When we found you in that place and I saw what they had done to you, I lost my mind. I….killed every soldier in the camp, every last one, for you. I had no thought for myself, I did not care what I did to these men. Young and old, armed and unarmed I killed them all. I…I did such gruesome things. I felt my old bloodlust returning, I was loosing my sanity. I killed each one for every hurt they inflicted on you." Kayla could no longer hold back her tears, she wanted so desperately to hold him, to comfort him. She could see the shame in his eyes as he relived the massacre. "You saved my life, Kayla. I've been clean for a year so I would be better for you when you came back. I…." Gunner's voice trailed off and Kayla reached out a hand to touch his face. Gently she rubbed her finger over the half circle scar, remembering the night they had spoken outside of Tool's. Slowly, Kayla found her voice: "When I was in that place the only thing that kept me alive, kept me from giving up…..was you." Gunner's shocked gaze met Kayla's green eyes. She looked tenderly upon him, a smile spreading across her face despite the memories of the horrors she endured playing through her mind. "All I kept thinking about was your face and never seeing it again. It's true, I feared these men, feared what they did to me, but mostly I was afraid of dying in that place and never seeing you again. When they….did things to me, I pictured your face. I held it in my mind so I could endure. I promised I'd come back and my only thought was that if I died in that place you would never know. I couldn't break your heart." Kayla's sobs were clearly evident now and Gunner pulled her head forward so that their foreheads touched. "You were my strength." Kayla whispered, her voice choked and broken. Boldly, Gunner placed his hands on her face, holding it as he gently kissed her cheek, tasting the salty tear that rested there. He lowered his lips and pressed them against her flesh, near the corner of her mouth. Kayla closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his lips on her cheek, and let out her breath in a staggered sigh. Gunner paused for a moment and when he saw now sign of rejection, he pressed his lips against hers.

Electricity shot through him at their intimate touch, spreading like wildfire through his body. Kayla's face flushed as their lips touched and she felt heat course through her veins. Kayla laid back as Gunner crawled over her, raining kisses down her neck. Kayla gasped at the pleasurable feel of his mouth and hands on her, exploring her body. Gunner's hands, relieved to sate their lustful desires, tingled as they brushed against her flesh. He crushed his mouth over hers and she opened to receive him. After a few moments, Gunner forced himself to break off their lustful encounter, despite the protests of his body. Kayla moaned a small protest, as Gunner lowered himself and lay against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Before Kayla drifted off to sleep she said: "I think tomorrow we should join the land of the living." She turned slightly to glance at his face and judge his reaction. Gunner had become very protective of her, and Kayla had been homebound since she arrived. "Are you sure?" He asked. Kayla smiled and shook her head. "Okay." He whispered as he gently laid a kiss on her forehead. Kayla closed her eyes, held safe in Gunner's arms and waited for sleep to take her. The last thing she heard before she drifted off was Gunner's soft voice whispering: "I love you, Baby."

The next morning Kayla awoke to Gunner trailing kisses down the back of her neck. She smiled broadly and shifted, uttering a feigned moan of protest. "Good morning, beautiful." Gunner said with a broad smile. Kayla returned the gesture and kissed his lips softly. The pair crawled out of bed and Gunner announced that he had a few errands to run and they would head over to Tool's later. Kayla smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought, it had been such a long time. She knew they had all been present when they found her, but she only seen Yang and Lacy since her recovery and Gunner had been her only companion.

Kayla waited patiently for Gunner to return, trying to busy herself to contend with the excitement of the evening's upcoming events. When he returned, for a moment Kayla thought she heard him whistling. She laughed to herself at the thought of the giant brute whistling. Gunner flew up the stairs in a few long strides and peeked into her room. Kayla sat on the bed and looked up to see a bouquet of purple flowers peeking around the frame of the door. A moment later, Gunner popped his head around, a smile on his craggy face. Kayla leaped off of the bed and took the flowers, inhaling their sweet scent. "They're beautiful! What's wrong, run out of bad guys to kill for me?" Kayla smirked and Gunner chuckled at the joke. He was glad to see her sense of humor returning. Gunner's wide form blocked the entire doorway and as he stepped further inside, he pulled a box from behind him and handed it to her. Kayla hadn't received many gifts in her life and opened the box gleefully. Inside was a flower print dress, a pair of strappy, wedge heeled shoes, and a strand of simple pearls with a teardrop crystal dangling from it. Kayla glanced up at him, a look of surprised shock in her eyes. "I haven't worn a dress since….well, since before my mother…." Kayla's voice trailed off at the mention of the woman who had given her life, but whose face she could barely recall. Gunner was pleased that she liked the gift, he wasn't the best at shopping for women. "I thought you might like something to show off those sexy legs." He commented, wickedly. Kayla's face fell and she stared at her scarred, brutalized legs. The scars varied in shades of pink to light brown and twisted the length of her legs like a distorted roadmap. In addition, dark burns of puckered skin added to the cacophony of wounds where heated metal rods had touched her skin. Gunner saw the look on her face and suddenly realized his faux pas. He placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her face to meet his. "Everyone understands what happened to you, and I think your legs are sexy." Kayla blushed at his kind comment and Gunner left her to get changed.

Kayla slipped the dress on, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric on her skin. She tied up her hair with two barrettes on either side to hold the hair out of her face, while letting the length of it spill down her back. It was quite a change from her usual ponytail. After she donned the necklace, Kayla spent a moment examining herself in the mirror. Kayla began to imagine what her life would have been like if it had been more normal. She wondered about birthday parties she'd missed, family vacations, school, boys, dating. Her father's face flashed through her mind and she thought back to the days she spent training, hunting, and fishing. Although fear drove every aspect of their lives, there were happy moments. She suddenly recalled her twenty-first birthday. She and her father shared a beer, the first one she had ever drunk. She didn't care for the bitter taste, but drank it anyway. It was enough to share that moment with him, some brief form of normalcy. If only she had known that two weeks later he would be taken from her. Kayla brushed a tear from her face and forced the memory away. Kayla walked out of the room and slowly descended the stairs, not from trepidation but due to the fact she wasn't used to the shoes.

Gunner stood and took in the sight of the beautiful woman before him. Kayla blushed and smiled sheepishly as his lustful gaze absorbed the vision of her. He approached her slowly and held out his arm for her to take. "Is this like a date?" Kayla asked, almost rhetorically. Gunner nodded. "It's nice to finally be on one that doesn't involve gunfire." Kayla responded as Gunner laughed about the unfortunate accuracy of her statement.

The team had gathered at Tool's to celebrate Caesar's birthday. They sat around a large table laughing loudly and enjoying one another's company. The evening was marred by a certain amount of sadness at the absence of Kayla and Gunner, but they were unsure as to the true nature of Kayla's recovery. To his credit, Yang had not mentioned his recent visit fearing the reaction it would garner from the other team members. The door to the shop opened with a low groan, barely audible over the riotous laughter, and closed again, making a slightly louder thump. Tool turned in the direction of the noise and his face suddenly changed from a broad smile to a look of surprise. The rest of the group followed suit shortly thereafter and the boisterous laughter and playful banter were replaced by complete silence. Kayla stood in front of Gunner, who kept his hands on her shoulders. Her short stature and small frame was dwarfed by his tall, muscular physique. Kayla felt their eyes upon her and pressed herself against Gunner's body. He had felt her tense up and gently squeezed her shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Although she was among friends, Kayla felt ill at ease. It had been more than a year since she had seen them and their last encounter had been filled with fear.

Tool set his beer on the table and approached Kayla slowly, as if she were still the same timid animal she had been before. He smiled broadly, taking in the sight of her. How much she had changed since he last saw her; a battered fearful creature covered in blood and grime. The images of that night were still fresh in his mind and for a moment it was difficult for him to reconcile this pretty young woman with what he had seen a month before. A few tears formed in his eyes as he embraced her tightly, nearly choking the life from her. "Thank God you're okay, sweetness!" He said as he clutched her firmly. Tool released her from his grasp with some reluctance and held her at arms length, studying her with his eyes. He placed his arm over her shoulder and stole her away from Gunner's possessive grasp. Barney stood as they approached and Tool relinquished her into his temporary care. Just as Tool had done, Barney let his eyes take her in before embracing her. He was not a man very fond of physical affection, but Kayla had had his heart from the first. He embraced her tightly, tears trailing down his face and dripping onto her shoulder. For a brief moment, Kayla could hear his soft sobs. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Barney whispered into her ear. "I promise." Kayla responded as she clutched him tightly. Barney released his hold of her and held her arms in his hands. "I couldn't bear to see what they did to you. It broke my heart. Forgive me?" Kayla knew the answer as soon as the words left Barney's lips and she nodded while he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Toll hugged her briefly, his eyes trained on Gunner as he did so. The blonde giant didn't move, he understood how happy they all were to see her and that when the night was over Kayla was still his. Kayla turned her attention to Caesar saying, "I didn't know it was your birthday. I didn't get you a present." Caesar, with a broad smile on his imposing face, rubbed her arms and responded: "You're my present, baby girl." Kayla blushed shyly and smiled, casting her eyes downward so he wouldn't see her reaction. Lee and Lacy approached her simultaneously, both with wide grins. "I'm sure the wife won't mind…" Lee said as he hugged Kayla briefly. Kayla stared up at him for a moment, puzzling something over in her head. "You….were there. I think I remember now, a little." Lee feigned a smile as he recalled the moment he recognized her as the captive in the cell. Lee swallowed hard and backed away to allow Lacy a moment to greet her; in truth the brief memory disturbed him. Lacy hugged her with sisterly affection and commented on her attire: "That dress is so pretty. It suits you." Kayla looked down briefly at the flower print dress that ended just above her knees. "Gunner got it for me." She mentioned. "I think he's trying to turn me into a girl." Lacy and Kayla shared a laugh as Tool made an announcement. "I say this calls for a party!" Everyone agreed with whooping and hollering as Toll made the statement: "I thought this was a party?!"

Tool handed fresh beers to the team members, handed another to Gunner and offered Kayla a water, which was all she seemed to drink. "Actually, I'll have a beer." Kayla said with a grin. Tool raised his brows at the surprising turn of events, opened the bottle against the tabletop and handed it to Kayla. She took a long swig and shook her head at the bitter taste. "Hey, Gunner!" Caesar called out. "I think you corrupted her!" Everyone broke out in laughter, including Kayla and Gunner who stated: "You have no idea." He turned to Kayla and winked as she blushed shyly. They all returned to their seats around the table, adding two more chairs for the newcomers. Kayla took a seat between Caesar and Tool. Gunner passed behind her, tracing his finger along the back of her neck. A shiver went up her spine at his touch and she glanced in his direction at the opposite end of the table. Their gazes lingered on one another as they both shared awkward smiles. Their interlude did not go unnoticed. Across the table, Barney watched the interaction between the two and it wasn't a stretch of imagination to decipher their looks. Something deep inside of him fumed at this new development. He was already well aware of Gunner's feelings for her, there were few among them who hadn't noticed. A year ago he had watched them exchange glances and timid moments of physical contact, he cared deeply for Kayla, a fatherly affection, therefore felt his apprehension was justified. Barney was not the only one who had noticed the contact and affectionate glances. Seated on Lee's lap, Lacy studied them carefully for a moment and let a grin spread across her face.

Yang remained silent and passive, seated across from Kayla. She glanced at him once or twice and they shared a smile. He watched her carefully, studying her hands for any sign of tremors. They were now barely noticeable and he was glad to have been instrumental in part of her recovery. Still, the knowledge he had deserted her the night they returned threatened to eat him alive. It would be a long time before he would be able to forgive himself for that insult. Eventually the group dissolved into smaller pairings, most of whom were busy watching as Lee and Tool entered into an impromptu knife throwing contest. Lacy took the opportunity to steal Kayla away for some "girl talk" as she had put it. Lee turned his attention to Gunner between throws and commented: "Now you're in trouble. It's never good when they talk like that." Gunner remained silent and watched as Lee launched his blade with pinpoint precision.

Lacy and Kayla spoke for a while about nothing in particular. Lacy spoke of her baby daughter, Lily, and mentioned Kayla should come by for a visit sometime. "I'd like that." Kayla responded, although the idea of the baby made her apprehensive. Lacy finally saw her chance to ask a question that had been gnawing at her most of the evening since Kayla's arrival. "Are you and Gunner….uhhh….together." Lacy worried about the tenderness of the subject and would understand completely if Kayla had no wish to answer. Kayla glanced momentarily at Gunner before returning her attention to Lacy. She nodded her affirmation prompting Lacy to say: "Good. I think you two were made for each other." Kayla smiled at the compliment and they allowed the conversation to drift to other subjects.

Gunner stood against a pole, watching Kayla closely. She seemed so happy, at ease, and it gave him great pleasure to see the drastic change in her. His only wish was that he could have made it so her captivity had never happened at all. So intent was he upon his charge, that Gunner did not notice Barney approach to stand on the opposite side of the pole. Only a puff of cigar smoke gave him away. "She looks good." Barney commented. Gunner managed a smile but could tell his comrade wasn't finished and had much more on his mind. "I shouldn't have to tell you this…" Barney began. "But, be careful with this one." Gunner stiffened and turned a baleful look toward him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Barney's face remained passive. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. She's fragile and doesn't need, well, whatever it is you're trying to do." Gunner growled at him, deep in his chest. He had a sudden urge to strike this little man, who dared to question his feelings for the only woman who had ever made him feel so strongly. "What I do in my private life is none of your business, and what she does in her private life is none of your business." Gunner managed to say, keeping his rage in check. Barney glared at him, his eyes narrow. "That may be true, but I'm only looking out for her." He responded to his friend's anger. "What makes you think I would do any less? I'm the one who's care for her for the past month." Gunner was unsure if his next action was to prove a point or to enrage Barney. Either way, he would derive pleasure from it. He strode across the room, approached Kayla and, placing her face in his hands, kissed her deeply. The room erupted in a series of jeering remarks and profane comments. The only one who seemed surprised by the event was Caesar who shouted: "When the hell did this happen?!" Lee laughed and punched him playfully in the arm for being such a blind dunce. "If you'd get your head outta your ass maybe you'd notice something!" While everyone laughed Tool chimed up with his own take on the matter. "About damn time! Last time she was here I was gettin' tired of watchin' you two makin' googly eyes at each other!" As everyone laughed at the comment, Kayla blushed realizing now that everyone knew of their mutual affection all along, even if she herself hadn't noticed. Even Barney managed a smile and considered how foolish he may have been. He would let the game play out, but would always come to Kayla's defense. In the corner, Toll laughed along with the crowd, but his smile faded before the others. Kayla's happiness meant the world to him, but he at one time had hoped he would have been instrumental in that.

When the laughter died down and everyone had completed their birthday well wishings to Caesar, Tool made an announcement: "We were gonna get you a stripper, but Lacy turned us down." Laughter ensued as Lacy flashed her middle finger at them and filled the room with a series of expletives. Caesar was handed a wrapped box, which he opened with childlike glee. He thanked them for the gift and set the box aside. Kayla heard someone mention her name and saw Tool approach her with a large black case. He placed it in her lap and watched as she slowly unzipped it. Inside was a black, military grade compound bow with a laser sight and several arrows. Also included were several throwing knives and a pair of longer blades much like her old ones. "It's a welcome home, glad you're feeling better gift. We know you lost your old one and hope this is a small example of how much we appreciate you." Tool explained. "The knives are from me. Only the best for you, honey." Lee chimed in. Tears welled in Kayla's eyes at the generosity of the gift. She ran her fingers along the bow and the shafts of the arrows. The old fire she remembered from before her incarceration began to spark in her veins. Visions of arrows protruding from those that had hurt her flashed through her mind. "I….I don't know what to say. Thank you all so much!" The team smiled at the look on Kayla's face. "Just say you'll use it to send those bastards to hell." Barney explained. "We won't stop looking till we find them." Kayla's mind raced and she vowed that whenever that day came, she would be ready to face them.

Gunner and Kayla returned home late. Kayla, weary from the hectic evening, announced she was going to bed and walked slowly up the stairs. Gunner grasped her hand as she began her ascent and pulled her in for a kiss. Kayla turned back up the stairs, letting her hand slide along his fingertips. Gunner watched her for a moment, until she disappeared into the bedroom. Gunner paced restlessly downstairs for a moment, before making the ascent himself. Kayla stood in the room and slowly removed her shoes before unclasping the necklace and laying it gently on the dresser. She unzipped the back of her dress and one of the sleeves slumped off of her shoulder. Gunner stood as quietly as he was able and let his eyes travel from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. The rest of her body was still covered by the dress. His throat constricted and beads of sweat formed on his neck and chest. Kayla became aware of someone watching her and she turned slowly toward the partially open door. Gunner suddenly averted his gaze, ashamed of the lustful action. "I…I'm sorry, I'll go." He said in a whispered tone. Without a thought Kayla spoke. "No. Don't go." Gunner suddenly returned his gaze to her as she slowly let the dress fall to the floor where it pooled at her feet.

Gunner let himself take in the sight of her tiny, beautiful body clad only in her bra and panties. He went to war in his own mind before closing the distance between them in a few long strides. He placed his hands on her arms and felt her tremble slightly at his touch. "You have no idea how bad I want you…." Gunner began as his eyes fell away from hers. "I'm afraid of hurting you." He breathed out the words as if they hung on his last breath. Kayla looked into his eyes and could see the need in them. A desperate desire born of primitive longing. The way he looked at her now sent a shiver down her spine. Kayla managed a weak smile, fighting off her own fear. "I'm a pretty tough cookie." She said in a low voice as she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Kayla lifted the t-shirt underneath and bent forward to kiss him gently, letting her breath tickle his skin for a brief moment. She gently laid kisses across his muscled chest, sending waves of fire through Gunner that threatened to sear his soul. Loosing his inhibitions, Gunner removed the shirt and allowed Kayla to continue her exploration of his body.

This only lasted for a brief time before his desire overcame his sanity; he lifted her gently and carried her toward the bed where he laid her down. With a lascivious smile across his face he kissed her neck gently and traced his way down to her collarbone. Gunner unclasped her bra with one hand while the other explored her silky thigh. He continued his lustful exploration of Kayla's body as she gasped and moaned with pleasure. Gunner paused for a moment, gazing only in her eyes. With a devilish gleam in his own, he tore away her panties. Kayla giggled despite herself, prompting Gunner to crush his lips against her own. Kayla squirmed beneath him and arched her aching, wet core against the arousal still trapped within his jeans. Sensing her need, Gunner unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them away.

As Gunner looked down upon the beautiful creature beneath him and was suddenly struck by how small she was compared to him as he hovered over her. He outweighed her by at least one hundred and twenty five pounds. "Kayla," Gunner whispered between his heavy, passion filled breaths. "Are you sure…?" His voice trailed off, for fear she might now change her mind. Kayla nodded, her body trembling with anticipation. Gunner covered her mouth with his own as he slowly entered her. Kayla tore away from his kiss and hissed through her teeth at the sudden intrusion. She gripped the sheet tightly and closed her eyes, waiting for the sudden pain to subside. Tears dampened her eyelids as he slowly pushed the rest of the way into her. Her tightness closed around him and Gunner moaned at the pleasurable feel of it. Gunner remained still for a moment, waiting for Kayla to relax and adjust to him. Slowly he pulled himself out and thrust back in again.

Kayla slowly opened her eyes as Gunner whispered her name, the sweetest sound she had ever heard. She kept her eyes trained on his as he increased his rhythm; need drove him and passion fuelled his quickening pace. Kayla wrapped her arms around his muscular body, feeling them ripple beneath her fingers. Gunner lowered his hand down her body, grasping her thigh firmly. He wrapped his arm beneath it, pulling it slightly upward to gain better purchase. With his other hand grasping tightly to the metal headboard, Gunner thrust deeply into her, his pace quickening with every one of her breathless moans. Kayla cried out and gripped his body tightly, digging her nails into his flesh. Gunner kept up the feverish pace as Kayla's body began to tremble, wracked by waves of pleasure. Gunner felt his own climax building and, gripping the headboard so tightly it began to bend beneath the strain. As Kayla moaned out her pleasure, Gunner could hold back no more and with a final plunge he groaned loudly and released himself. With sweat glistening on his body, Gunner lowered himself against her, kissing her face and neck. He laid his head against her neck and whispered: "I love you." The words themselves contained little meaning compared to the emotions he poured into loving her.

Gunner lay beside Kayla, holding her glistening, naked body in his arms. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the closeness of one another. A question had burned in Gunner's mind since the team had brought her home a month before, one he feared more than anything. The militants had visited such horrors on Kayla that it pained him to imagine them. Gunner choked on the words for a moment; he hated to ruin such a beautiful moment but he had to know, even if it would destroy him. "Kayla, I have to know….." Gunner paused to gain his composure and he felt Kayla stiffen against him. "While they held you captive, were you…..raped?" Gunner felt sick at the sound of the word and as Kayla did not answer him directly he feared the worst. He closed his eyes and fought his own rage. The idea of anyone touching Kayla in such a way drove him near to insanity and he tightened his grip on her to keep from screaming. Kayla lay with her back to him and slowly spoke. "No, Gunner…." She stated to his relief. "No man has touched me before you." The words left her mouth like a sweet sigh and Gunner took a moment to digest them. As the reality of the situation dawned on him, a broad grin stretched across his face. He kissed her neck gently and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kayla awoke early, just as the sun was beginning to brighten the sky. She sat up slowly, carefully removing Gunner's arm from her waist. She turned her head and smiled wistfully at Gunner's sleeping form. Kayla kissed him softly on the cheek and stood to get dressed. She was a little stiff and achy, but determination drove her. While Gunner still slept, Kayla took a two mile run; the beginning of a new regimen to prepare her for her inevitable mission to kill the men who had hurt her. Kayla returned and Gunner still slept, giving her time to shower and eat a small meal. Gunner walked into the kitchen and Kayla smiled upon seeing him. Wordlessly, he approached her and kissed her brow. "You're up early, Baby." He said in passing. Kayla shrugged and responded. "I went for a run." Gunner sat opposite her and stole a few morsels of food from her plate. Kayla glanced at him and Gunner could see the serious nature in her eyes. Slowly, Kayla began to speak. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm gonna get myself ready and I want to put an end to this. I want them to pay for what they did to me." Gunner swallowed slowly, he knew it was only a matter of time. He had enjoyed their time together, allowing himself to live in a fantasy world where only the two of them existed. Even the unpleasant parts as he cared for her, slowly bringing her back to the world, was something he would not change. Although the fantasy would come to an end, he wanted these men to pay as much as she did. "Okay." Gunner said plainly and watched a smile spread across her face.

Kayla began training almost exclusively from that moment on. Target practice with both knives and bow, strength training to regain some of what she had lost and Gunner had insisted on firearms training as well. She had admittedly never used an automatic weapon, but Gunner was more than happy to teach her. He took her to a firing range, bringing his own weapon. It may have been a bit much for a woman her size, but he had no doubt she could handle herself. Gunner placed the weapon in her hands and helped her adjust her grip. His face was inches from her ear as he whispered his instructions. It amazed Kayla how such a simple act could drive her insane. Gunner placed a small kiss on her cheek and instructed her to fire. Kayla looked down the sight until the center of the target came into view. Slowly she squeezed the trigger, unleashing a spray of bullets into the paper target, shredding it instantly. The kick back was more than she was used to, but she had been shooting hunting rifles since the age of six and it didn't take long for her to adjust. Still, her shoulder would be sore later. Gunner watched her intently as she destroyed target after target. He couldn't help but smile as part of him considered exactly how sexy she looked with the huge gun in her hands. _Someone's gonna be in trouble later._ Gunner thought to himself as he smiled wickedly.

Kayla continued her training with Yang as well. Gunner watched their fluid dance from the chair behind them. Kayla found these to be the most relaxing times. She centered herself and found peace within her own troubled mind. There had been little news of the whereabouts of Raju San Thuk or his commanding officer Iahaan Mauring. Kayla heard Gunner clear his throat prompting her to say; "If you don't stop watching my ass, you're gonna wear yours as a hat!" Yang nearly fell over as he began to laugh, caught off guard by her comment. Gunner joined him, chuckling, as Kayla tossed her sweatshirt at his head. Gunner didn't mind her playful antics. The sweatshirt had her smell on it and he liked her smell. Yang called an end to their session, as they were now all distracted, and Kayla offered to walk him out. At the gate, Yang turned to Kayla and said: "I wanted to apologize. I left right after the plane landed. I ran away and I should have been there for you. I'm sorry." Kayla stared wide eyed at him, unsure of what prompted this sudden apology. "It's okay. I was out of it anyway. I don't remember much." Kayla responded. Yang kept his eyes trained on the ground. "I….I couldn't bear to see you like that. The last time I had seen you, you were so full of life and we brought you back as this…..thing. It hurt so much…." For a brief moment, Kayla thought she saw tears in his eyes and, driven by compassion, she hugged him gently. "I forgave you a long time ago." She whispered.

Kayla spent many afternoons at Tool's shop, preparing a new batch of arrows. Tool had appropriated all of the equipment she would need and she was eager to try out some new designs. Among them were spring release arrows which would open into a dual set of prongs after the arrow lodged into a target. One set on the inside of the wound and another set on the outside, making any kind of removal impossible. In addition she made a few of her old designs as well, namely explosive, acid and incendiary. She didn't ask how Tool was able to get all of the equipment she needed or the ingredients for her incendiary arrows, and he never supplied the information. Kayla worked steadily, soldering and wiring creating a deadly artillery. While a bow and arrow may not be as fear inspiring as a huge automatic rifle, Kayla made up for it with deadly accuracy with every shot. Ever since she was a child training in the woods with her father, Kayla had shown an aptitude for always being on target.

As Kayla worked on her makeshift workbench in the back room of Tool's shop, she heard the door open and close and a pair of voices speaking to Ross. One voice sounded familiar, the other was a female voice she had never heard before. Kayla peered out of the doorway and witnessed Ross speaking with Church who handed him a thickly packed yellow envelope. A woman with dark hair and Asian features stood behind him and off to the side. Kayla couldn't hear everything they were saying but heard mention of Burma and Thuk. Slowly Kayla strode into the room, she disliked the feeling of being spoken about like she wasn't there. "Kayla?" Church exclaimed in a questioning tone, as if he were surprised to see her. Kayla said nothing and took a position beside Barney. Barney placed his arm around her and explained that the men they had been searching for had been found. The envelope Church had provided contained maps, photographs, and additional information on their whereabouts and development since Kayla's rescue. Kayla nodded to Barney as she stared wide eyed at the envelope which had already been opened. Thuk's picture poked out of the top and Kayla felt as though she were going to be sick as she stared at it. A sudden flood of horrifying memories entered her head and Kayla tried to shake them away. She stepped away from Barney and went to sit down, to calm herself. "They've got a whole new army of thugs. They wasted little time and have been terrorizing villages all along the Burmese/Thai border. This San Thuk guy is sick in a way I only read about in horror novels. It's a wonder she survived at all." Church told Barney, attempting to remain as quiet as possible. He glanced momentarily at Kayla who stared at him incredulously, having overheard their conversation.

Kayla rose from her seat and approached them. "When do we leave?" She asked pointedly. Barney tried to avert his gaze from her. Kayla's eyes were intense and he knew this was the moment she had awaited for months. "A few days. I wanna study the material Church provided so we know where we're going and maybe a bit about what to expect." Kayla nodded, this would give her time to finish her arrows and prepare for the mission ahead. Now that it had come down to it, Kayla could feel her nerves beginning to fray. She wanted so desperately to kill the man who had put her through hell but something deep inside of her, an animalistic urge that she tried to quell, feared this man deeply. Kayla began to doubt if she would be able to face him after all.

Church turned to face Kayla suddenly, his eyes full of sorrow. "I know this doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but I'm sorry for what happened to you. If I had known I could've gotten you out before…." His voice trailed off as he gazed softly at her. Kayla could tell he was being sincere, and deeply regretted her coldness the past few moments. She had no idea what to say to this man. He had been kind to her in the past, even when he should have hated her for unleashing her wrath against his organization. Church, she realized, had put himself in danger by clearing her name and that of her father. "You didn't know. No one did. I wanted to help those people because something in my soul told me to. I guess I was foolish to think I could go it alone." Kayla's gaze fell as she began to feel sorry for herself. Church reached out his hand to touch her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "You did a good thing, never slight yourself for that. You didn't deserve what happened to you. I only wish there was some way I could make it right." Kayla glanced up at him, touched by his words. "You already have." She said as she turned away from him.

Kayla returned to her workbench with the hopes of finding distraction in her work. A few moments later, Barney entered with the Asian woman trailing behind him. "Kayla…" He called and she turned to face him. "This is Maggie Chang. We've worked together before and she's coming with us, to help. She knows some of the language and a bit about what we'll be facing." Kayla's eyes moved from Barney to Maggie and back again. "We'll be facing a monster." She said matter-of-factly. Barney approached Kayla slowly, he could tell she was upset about the mission. He recognized some of the old fear in her eyes as she had glanced at the photo of Thuk. "You're brave. You'll be okay. We'll all be behind you." Kayla nodded, lightened a little by his words of encouragement. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Barney continued. "Okay, Maggie, Kayla. Kayla, Maggie. You girls play nice, now." After the introductions Barney turned and left the two women to get better acquainted.

Kayla remained silent as Maggie eyed her. Slowly the woman walked toward the table and began studying Kayla's progress with the arrows. "You make your own arrows. Resourceful." Maggie commented. Kayla didn't know what to make of this woman. She was clearly CIA, Barney didn't need to tell her. The way she carried herself spoke volumes. "I've had to be." Kayla responded, sounding colder than she meant. Maggie could hear the chill in Kayla's voice and turned slowly to face her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. No one deserves to be treated like that. I've had a few run ins myself, but nowhere near what you've endured. Trust me, I'm here to help. People like Thuk and Mauring don't deserve to walk the earth." Kayla nodded and managed a small smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I just feel a little on edge. I just want this to be over, maybe then I can get on with my life." The room was mostly dark, except for the desk lamps on the table she had been working at. Kayla, dressed in a tank top, reached forward to continue her task and Maggie got a glimpse of some of the scars that Kayla now had to wear for life. Maggie reached out timidly and took hold of Kayla's forearm. She studied the wounds for a moment in the light as Kayla gazed at her, unsure if she should pull her arm away. "They'll pay for this." Maggie said as she glance up toward Kayla's face. Her eyes were sincere and stricken with pain. Kayla only smiled at the warmth of her gesture.

Kayla had soon grown tired of her work, her eyes were sore and her hands were stiff. She turned off the lights and unplugged the soldering gun before leaving the room. Maggie was already seated in the parlor beside Barney and they chatted comfortably like old friends. For a brief moment, Maggie let a touch linger on Barney's arm. Kayla smiled at the tender gesture, it reminded her of Gunner. The door swung open and the rest of the team poured in, responding to Barney's summons. They were going to discuss the mission and ready themselves for what lie ahead. Gunner was the last to enter, his imposing form filling the doorway. As he always did, Gunner immediately found his way to Kayla's side. Kayla was overjoyed to see his scruffy, year worn face. It brought her peace, which she needed now more than ever. Gunner approached her with his long strides and kissed her tenderly. "Hi, Baby." he said with a voice that sent her head spinning. In that brief moment nothing existed but him. Maggie watched the two interact with a look of amazement. She had never much liked Gunner, especially since their last meeting was filled with unwanted attention.

It had been decided that the team would remain at Tool's until the mission which they were scheduled to leave on in two days time. Tool set up cots in the back room and a couple air mattresses after he ran low on the former. After the meeting had adjourned, it was still early and they whiled away the time by talking amongst themselves over beers. Gunner sat on a chair beside Kayla, talking sweetly with her and enjoying how his words made her blush. To him, it had become a game of sorts which Kayla found she rather enjoyed. "I'm gonna get another beer, Baby. Want anything?" Gunner said and Kayla shook her head. He stood up to leave just as Maggie leaned her back against the wall. "You and Gunner?" Maggie said with a grin. The idea of it was hard for her to fathom. Kayla looked up at her, slightly upset by what Maggie was inferring. "He was there when I needed him. He nursed me back to health and never left my side. We share a connection and have since the moment we met." Kayla glanced in his direction as he laughed full bellied at something Caesar had said. Kayla smiled and said: "I love the big brute. We need each other." Maggie realized she had seen a change in him and noticed how he doted on Kayla. "Well, then, it's good you two found each other." Maggie said as she patted Kayla's shoulder and went to join Barney.

Kayla found that her nightmares suddenly returned with a vengeance. Voices cold as a winter's night spoke in complete darkness in their twisted language. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the air. A sudden jolt of electricity pulsed through Kayla, sending her into spasms. She choked and spit a spray of blood into the air having bitten her tongue. She smelled burning flesh and heard the sizzle as the red hot iron seared her flesh. Kayla screamed, crying out for Gunner in the darkness. He wasn't there and instead Thuk's face peered out at her from beneath the only light in the room. It dimmed as more electricity shot through her. Kayla awoke, panting with sweat coating her body. Gunner stirred beside her on the mattress they shared mumbling and wrapping his arms around Kayla. Kayla suddenly realized she was trembling. Slowly, she freed herself from Gunner's grasp and walked out into the parlor.

The large room was dimly lit and Kayla walked slowly toward the small refrigerator to retrieve a water. She gulped it down quickly, her throat dry and parched. She set the bottle down and made her way toward the wooden practice dummy in the corner. Kayla leaned against it, with her arms slung over the two diagonal beams. Every one of her muscles felt tense, as if they were spring loaded. Slowly, Kayla began to strike at the soft pads on the dummy. Her mind raced conjuring up visions of her torture and the genocide committed by the militants. Gradually, Kayla increased the speed of her rhythm, striking and kicking the dummy with mounting voracity. Tears formed in her eyes as she envisioned the faces of the men responsible for three months of agony she had endured. Every pain, fear and torment she felt was unleashed into the wood and foam figure that now took the brunt of her rage. Kayla hadn't even realized she had begun to scream at the dummy as she vented into it. She punched until her knuckles were sore and bloody and kicked until her feet and ankles were bruised from the punishment she delivered.

Her rage fueled destruction had not gone unnoticed. Slowly the team members asleep in the back room awoke and began whispering amongst themselves. The arose from their makeshift sleeping quarters and filed into the doorway where they saw Kayla brutally attacking the dummy. She screamed out her anguish and struck the center pole so hard it snapped in two, sending out a shower of splinters. Kayla fell to the ground trembling and weeping into her bloody hands. Gunner rushed to her side and fell on his knees before her. He held her tightly and let her scream out her emotional torment into his chest. As sobs wracked her body he held her close letting her absorb some of his strength. Kayla released all that had been pent up inside her. She hated to feel weak but as she let out her grief, her heart began to feel lighter. All of the team members save for Barney and Maggie, returned to their beds, hopeful for a few more hours of sleep. "What happened to her?" Maggie asked in a hushed tone. Barney turned away without looking at her and said: "You don't wanna know." He returned to his own cot leaving Maggie to watch the tender scene play out before her. The rugged, blonde brute holding a frail, quaking woman to his chest. The sweet nature of how he endured Kayla's sobs with his own heartache written on his face. Lovingly he held Kayla's tear streaked face in his hands and spoke words only meant for her. Maggie's throat clenched and her eyes threatened to release their own bout of tears. Slowly she turned away, to give the pair their privacy.

Carefully, Gunner bandaged Kayla's hands, wrapping the gauze slowly so as not to cause her more pain. "I'm so sorry, Baby." Kayla said softly. Gunner peered in to her green eyes, softness in his own. "Never be sorry." he told her. "What they did to you was unforgivable, and we'll make them pay. None of this was your fault." Gunner's tender words did little to console her. Kayla fought back a sob as she spoke again. "I'm sorry you always have to be there to bind my wounds, the physical and mental. I want to be better for you." Gunner touched her face gently, his blue eyes warm with kindness. "I would bind your wounds over and over just to be with you. I love you. I love everything about you. Every scar, every imperfection, every screaming rage you endure. I will never leave you and I will never be far away. What we have is forever." Kayla managed a smile through her tears as Gunner leaned forward and kissed her with a gentle, needful passion. When the kiss broke off, Kayla kept her eyes fixed on him. "Promise me one thing. No matter what happens, Thuk is mine. I want to be the one to end his life." Gunner said nothing but nodded and together they returned to bed with the hope of some rest. The pair slept fitfully, but for both of them it was enough to be in each other's arms.

The plane ride was quiet. Toll had his nose stuck in a book as Caesar sat next to him making adjustments to his gun strap. Yang lounged against the wall with one knee tucked near his chest and the other dangled to the floor. Maggie remained quiet also, occasionally glancing toward Gunner and Kayla. The idea of their relationship still seemed strange to her but after last night, as she watched him gently holding the frail, sobbing girl she realized the intensity of their affection. The vision of that tender, painful moment would be with her the rest of her days and she now understood what Kayla had meant when she said they needed each other. Gunner and Kayla sat silently side by side. The pair didn't need words to express their feelings, their closeness and occasional glances spoke volumes of what they intended to say. Ross made his way from the cockpit and strode slowly toward Kayla. He placed his hand on the ceiling of the plane and leaned forward. "How are your hands?" He asked, concerned. Kayla flexed them slowly, the new leather of her fingerless gloves creaking. "They're fine. I'm no stranger to pain." Kayla answered without looking at him. She could feel his eyes on her, the caring and concern etched into his voice as he spoke. Kayla feared that he regretted bringing her on the mission. Finally, Kayla glanced up at him, her green eyes intense. "Are you okay?" Barney asked her, his face trying to remain as passive as possible. Across the aisle, Maggie watched the interaction intently. "I'm fine. If I didn't think I could be here I wouldn't." Kayla answered, slightly annoyed with his interrogation. "Yeah, you would." Barney retorted, with more irritation in his voice than he intended.

Barney placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, by way of an apology. He turned away to head back to the cockpit. Maggie placed her hand on his arm as he passed. "If you keep badgering her, you'll lose her forever." Barney turned his eyes to her, a look akin to bitterness in them. "I care about her, she's been through enough. She doesn't need to get herself killed, too." Maggie's gaze continued to burn into him. His answer had not convinced her. She knew he considered Kayla a liability, but Kayla had survived what most people would not. Even hardened soldiers had cracked under less. Kayla, she could tell, was a fighter, a survivor and she would survive this, too. "I think the girl might surprise you." Maggie responded. Barney managed a half smile and Maggie found herself dropping her gaze, her stomach churning with fluttering emotions. "She already has." Barney told her as he returned to his seat in the cockpit.

Barney sat down beside Lee and retrieved the remainder of his cigar from where he had left it. Lee glanced sidelong at him for a moment before returning his attention to the sky before them. Lee could feel the intenseness of Barney's silence, it hung in the air like the smoke of his cigar. "She gonna be alright?" Lee found himself asking although he knew all too well that Barney doubted Kayla's ability to complete the mission. Barney sighed and answered. "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't go all Inigo Montoya on our asses." Lee chuckled at the comment despite the seriousness of the situation. "Well, I seem to recall you goin' pretty apeshit over Vilain." Lee said, remembering the mission in which their young comrade, Billy, was killed. Barney had not faced his death well and sought vengeance over retrieving the plutonium Vilain had in his control. Barney didn't appreciate the comparison, nor the unhappy memory of the boy's death, but he understood what Lee was trying to explain.

Kayla remained still, staring blankly at the floor of the plane. Her mind raced and she did everything she could to focus her attention anywhere other than the collage of thoughts that battered her brain. Slowly, Gunner reached over and took Kayla's hand in his own. Kayla closed her eyes for a moment, relishing his touch. Kayla turned to him and one corner of Gunner's mouth twisted upward in a slight smile. Kayla returned the gesture with one of her own. He could always make her feel safe and calm, enveloping her in an aura of protective peace. Gently, Kayla laid her head against his arm and Gunner bent over to kiss the top of it. In that moment a million words were spoken although neither one of them had uttered a sound.

**Five Miles West of Kyaingtong, Burma, November 5, 3:46 pm**

The team trudged through muddy terrain, exhausted from the long march. They had lost their truck two miles back as it became so bogged down in the mud it was impossible to free. They abandoned the vehicle, gathered their weapons and supplies and continued on foot. Toll brought up the rear, with Caesar a few steps ahead of him. Kayla and Gunner walked side by side and Maggie dropped back to walk with them. "How are you holding up?" She asked Kayla politely. "I'd be better if people would stop asking me that." Kayla retorted, venom in her voice. Maggie dropped her gaze to watch her footing on the steep incline they had approached. "I meant the walking." she responded. Kayla felt heat rise into her face, embarrassed by her assumption. "I'm used to it. I spent seven months here before I was captured, of course most of that time was spent in trees. They hate it when they can't see what's killing them." Kayla said as Maggie chuckled at the joke and imagined the girl skimming the treetops assassinating militants. Gunner trudged forward to walk with Yang, now that Kayla had other company. Kayla watched him briefly before returning her attention to Maggie. "You like him, don't you?" Kayla asked bluntly. Maggie paused midstep and glanced at Kayla with a shocked expression. Kayla smiled and said: "Barney. I can tell the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at Gunner. I've seen him look at you, too." For the first time, Kayla saw Maggie blush having obviously struck a nerve. Maggie did not respond, her expression was enough. "I approve." Kayla said, still smiling. "He'll come around. You just gotta know what buttons to push. Of course, showing up to his front door in nothing but a coat could work, too." Maggie and Kayla shared a laugh which caused Gunner and Yang to crane their heads in the direction of the laughter. "Are you talkin' about me?" Gunner asked in his deep, gruff voice. Kayla smiled and said: "Not yet, Babe." Gunner turned away causing Maggie and Kayla to erupt in another bout of giggles.

The jungle grew thick and began encroaching on the already narrow road. Barney raised his hand to silently call a halt to their procession. The team remained silent, scanning the undergrowth for signs of an ambush. The wind tossed the leaves of the trees and combined with the cacophony of birdcalls made it impossible to hear much of anything. Still, there was an eerie feeling to this place. A sudden bout of gunfire rang out and the team ran for cover. Barney pulled his revolver and searched the undergrowth for a moment before firing a series of shots in quick succession. They remained still and silent until coming to the conclusion that the threat was no more. Barney leaped from his hiding place and darted to the other side of the road followed by Lee. After a few intense moments the rest of the team followed, fearing something had happened to their friends. They found Ross and Lee standing over the bodies of two militants in run down uniforms. Their faces were young, too young and it was determined that they could not have been more than thirteen years old, although one may have been as old as fifteen. "Children! They sent fucking children!" Barney growled. "It is not uncommon in these parts of the world." Maggie commented. "They force children, some as young as eight or nine, to fight in their armies. It is prevalent in Africa too." Fighting her own anger and sadness, Maggie turned away to return to the road.

The team spoke only sparingly as they continued their march. Their legs were tired and their muscles burned from the long journey. Maggie continuously checked the map on her phone, but most of the area they were traversing was uncharted and the map seemed wrong. As they breached another hill, a village came into view, given away first by the smoke of cooking fires before any buildings were visible. Cautiously, the team approached unsure whose side the inhabitants were on. Upon seeing the terrifying looking group of mercenaries, many women grabbed their children and fled indoors. "These people are scared." Lee commented, watching the fleeing people and hearing one or two isolated screams. "And I don't think it's cuz of us." he continued. There was a long and terrifying silence as the team observed the small collection of dilapidated houses nestled among the jungle greenery. A voice called out to them in their cold language as a man in uniform stepped into the middle of the road. As he spoke, Barney leaned toward Maggie and inquired: "What's he saying?" Maggie narrowed her eyes attempting to interpret the hastily spoken words. "He says something about how we're all gonna wish we had never set foot here." Barney sneered, he'd been in worse situations than this. The man continued his speech and suddenly Maggie gasped. "Apparently we're surrounded." She whispered as she glanced about for more enemy soldiers. Barney followed her example, eyeing the area cautiously. The jungle was eerily silent, which unsettled him more.

The man before them suddenly pulled a sub-machine gun and began firing in their direction. The team scattered and ran for cover. As soon as they did, an explosion of gunfire erupted around them. Toll launched a grenade into the underbrush and there followed an explosion and the cries of dying men. Caesar emerged from his own hiding spot and unloaded his powerful shotgun into a few soldiers unfortunate enough to show themselves. Having grown tired of their guerilla tactics, a series of armed men poured out of the jungle and several of the buildings. Gunner stood up and poured bullets into them, a wide grin on his face. Beside him, Lee fired his own weapon and watched as the men fell like dominoes. Kayla pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it against the string. Crouching, she fired at a soldier dashing across the road and the arrow buried itself deep into his side just below his arm puncturing his lung. The man spat blood and fell over. Barney glanced in Kayla's direction and nodded his approval.

Kayla stood from her hiding place and fired a succession of arrows which all found their purchase in enemy soldiers. She turned suddenly, hearing a scream as a soldier rushed at her with a machete held over his head. Seeing that she hadn't the opportunity to fire an arrow as the man was too close, Kayla swung her bow and struck the man in the face, knocking out several of his teeth and spraying blood in the process. She continued the motion and swept his feet out from under him with the bow and smashing in his trachea with the blunt end of her bow. A second attacker charged at her and Kayla turned quickly, stabbing him through the throat with the arrow she held. She pulled the arrow from him, bringing with it a large chunk of the man's flesh and leaving a gaping hole in his neck. Another soldier rushed at her from a distance and Kayla notched the gore covered arrow and fired at him, hitting the man directly in the heart.

A low, rumbling noise came from the opposite end of the village and a small armored vehicle with a nasty looking gun attached to it rolled into the road. The driver stood up, yelling what could be assumed were profanities at the team. Kayla had had enough of this game and was not looking forward to dealing with the mini tank. She pulled an explosive arrow from her quiver as the idiot in the vehicle continued his rant. She notched the arrow to the string and drew back. "Fuck this." She muttered as she released the projectile. The arrow struck the man in the chest causing him to fall back through the upper hatch of the vehicle. Kayla reached down to her belt and pushed a small red button, causing the arrowhead to immediately explode. The vehicle lurched with the force of the detonation and smoke issued from the top hatch and the gun barrel, rendering the vehicle useless. Gunner and Lee stood by, watching Kayla with more than a little awe. Lee turned slowly to Gunner and said: "Can I offer you some relationship advice?" Gunner slowly turned to him and responded in a slightly irritated voice: "What?" Lee momentarily returned his gaze to Kayla before answering. "Never piss her off." Gunner erupted in a bout of laughter, seeing the truth in Lee's observation.

As the battle raged, Kayla saw no sign of Thuk. She began to fear that the village was a cover and had used it to ambush the team and escape. Around her were screams of pain and death and the deafening sounds of gunfire. Explosions destroyed a number of buildings and they all hoped no civilians were inside. Mauring and his sick band of warriors had chosen their location well, using innocents to hide behind. Kayla stood in the road, observing the death and destruction around her and hoping for a glimpse of the man she had come to kill. There was a sudden searing pain in Kayla's chest and she was launched backward after the powerful bullet struck her. Gunner howled as she fell and rushed to her side, the rest of the world a blur. He fell to his knees beside Kayla who lay motionless. Timidly, he reached out to touch her, glancing at the hole in her black denim jacket. Kayla gasped suddenly, her eyes shooting open. Slowly she sat up, much to Gunner's amazement. "Baby?" he whispered. "Holy shit, that smarts!" Kayla exclaimed as she opened her jacket to reveal the bulletproof vest beneath that contained a hole and a distorted bullet. She pulled the metal nub from the vest and tossed it as it burned her fingertips. Kayla looked up into Gunner's concerned eyes. "It was Barney's idea. I thought you knew." Gunner said nothing as he embraced her tightly. "I thought the worst." He whispered in her ear. "I'm okay. Just get me up." Gunner lifted her slowly to her feet and she gazed around for the source of the shot.

Thuk's familiar form scrambled into a jeep to attempt a getaway. A sudden burst of rage filled Kayla, threatening to choke her. Quickly, Kayla pulled another explosive arrow from her quiver, notched it and fired at the rear tire as the vehicle sped away. She pushed the button on her belt and the following explosion disintegrated the tire and caused it to weave sharply. The jeep struck a rock and overturned onto Thuk, pinning him beneath it. For a few breathless, eerily silent moments Kayla waited to see if he would emerge. Kayla hoped he was still alive, she wasn't done with him yet. Slowly, Thuk dragged his bloody, battered body from beneath the wreckage. Kayla strode further into the roadway as the villain attempted to continue his getaway on foot. With a slow, deliberate motion, Kayla drew a spring loaded arrow and notched it against the string. She drew back, the only sound she heard was her breath and the tension in the string. Kayla released the arrow and watched as it flew toward it's target, striking clean through Thuk's kneecap. The arrow performed it's duty and rooted itself into his flesh. Thuk screamed and fell on his uninjured knee. Kayla continued her slow pursuit of the monster who had delivered her into a world of pain and torment. She notched a second spring release arrow as Thuk got to his feet and attempted to drag his injured leg behind him. The second arrow followed the first and dug deeply into his other kneecap. Thuk fell to the ground, howling in pain. Slowly he attempted to crawl away toward the safety of the jungle, leaving deep, bloody furrows in the mud. Gunner strode after the man, he remembered his promise to Kayla, but was due his own vengeance. He drew his huge bowie and twirled it in mid air. Gunner stood over the prone man, raised his knife and drove it deeply through his lower back, pinning him into the ground. "Stay, asshole!" He growled, holding back his own rage to avoid ending Thuk's pathetic existence.

Gunner approached Kayla slowly, holding out a pistol toward her. She glanced into his blue eyes, still filled with the bloodlust of battle. Kayla didn't see that, only his eyes; eyes meant for her. Kayla grasped the pistol, gazing at Gunner and sharing a secret moment. She tore her eyes away from his and turned her rage filled eyes toward Thuk. The demon screamed piteously and desperately attempted to wrest the knife from his back. It was to no avail as he could not reach. Kayla strode slowly toward him, enjoying his agonizing cries. Every pained utterance was music to her ears and represented all of the hurt he had inflicted on her. Memories of torture and agony floated through her mind, leaving only Thuk in her field of vision. She blocked out all else, even Gunner in her quest for vengeance. Kayla approached the struggling man, looking down on his suffering with indifference. She lifted her boot and slowly brought it down on the hilt of the knife, driving it deeper into him. Thuk screamed and coughed bloody spittle into the mud. For a few moments, Kayla derived perverse pleasure from twisting the blade around his spine as Thuk yelled a gurgled on his own blood. Kayla slowly looked down at his face, now half deep in a mixture of water, mud and blood. She reached down slowly and grasped a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back at a painful angle. "Do you remember me?" Kayla whispered. "You should, you tried to break me, but I survived you." Kayla paused for a instant wanting to savor this moment. She yanked harder on his hair and continued. "You used to call me The Hunter. Now you can call me Death." Kayla hissed out the words as Thuk met her with his terror filled gaze. Only months ago, Kayla's own eyes bore that same look. She bent closer to him and whispered: "The Seven Stars send their regards." Kayla inserted the barrel of the pistol deeply into his mouth so that only the trigger and handle were visible. Slowly she squeezed the trigger and fired the weapon, blowing a fist sized hole in the back of his head and spraying part of her sleeve with blood and brain matter. With a forceful action, Kayla dropped Thuk's head into the mud.

Kayla stood over the body for some time, her world spinning out of control. She had hated this man with every fiber of her being. He had brought her to the lowest point one could bring another human being. He had left her frightened and broken with scars that may never heal. The truth slowly sunk in that part of her would always be what he made her. Kayla knew she would overcome the ordeal as totally as she could, but part of her soul still burned. With sudden fury Kayla unleashed her fury into his body, kicking, stomping and pummeling it with her fists. She broke down and screamed out her rage at him. "You don't own me anymore, you son of a bitch! I'm free of you! You don't own me anymore!" For a few moments the team stood by, unsure of what to do. Eventually it took Lee and Barney both to drag Kayla away. She wrested herself from their grasp and turned away without looking at them. Kayla approached Gunner slowly and gently placed the pistol back in his hand. This time she didn't even look at him as she walked away.

The plane ride home was a silent as when they arrived. The team was tired an achy and eager to get home to nurse their wounds. Kayla sat quietly beside Gunner playing with the bullet hole in her jacket. Her mind was as full as it had been when they arrived. Thuk was dead, her vengeance fulfilled. Perhaps now Kayla could find the peace of mind to complete her recovery. She was unsure of what the future held for her now, the only surety was that Gunner would be there. For better or worse they would try to make a life for themselves and enjoy the simple act of being in one another's company. Kayla felt Gunner's finger beneath her chin as he raised her face to meet his. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at his girl, the one and only woman he had ever truly loved. Kayla found herself smiling back, enjoying his sweet gesture of reassurance. "There's my girl." Gunner said. "You're beautiful when you smile." Kayla blushed and leaned forward to nuzzle herself into his broad chest. Gunner wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

The team went their separate ways after the plane landed, eager to nurse their wounds and aching bodies. Barney straddled his motorcycle and began strapping on his helmet. Kayla approached him slowly, something inside her made her fearful. "Thank you." She muttered softly, keeping her gaze trained on the ground. Barney turned to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "No need to thank me. There's nothing I or Gunner or the rest of this motley crew wouldn't do for you. You're our girl, and will always be." Kayla slowly raised her eyes and found that Barney was smiling at her. She leaned forward and hugged him briefly, hearing him grunt in pain as she accidentally brushed across a newly acquired injury. "Sorry." Kayla whispered. Barney shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just getting too old for this shit." Kayla backed away and watched as Barney's bike sped off into the distance. The rest of the team members all gave Kayla supportive gestures and pats on the shoulder as they went to their own homes. Kayla was unsure if they truly understood how much she appreciated them and how much she'd grown to love them.

Kayla and Gunner returned home and gratefully peeled their combat gear off of their aching and bruised bodies. Despite the long mission and everything that had happened, Gunner still found himself glaring at Kayla's naked form, if heaven was a real place, then it was right here in his bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." Kayla mentioned as she strode toward the bathroom. In the doorway she turned momentarily and glanced at him. Gunner grinned and followed her.

That night they made love out of some desperate, gnawing need. It was passionate and heated as Gunner gripped her shoulders tightly, digging his fingers into her flesh. Kayla gazed down at him, into his blue eyes, as she slowly moved on top of him. Her body began to tremble as she felt the nearness of her climax. Gunner's own was building deep within his body and the two souls cried out in their simultaneous release. Kayla fell on top of his sweating body, raining kisses on his face and neck. Gunner held her face in his hands and gazed at her, smiling. "If I'm gonna die, this is how I want to go. Making love to you and looking into your eyes." Kayla found herself smiling despite the sudden twinge of fear she felt at the prospect of loosing him. Kayla lay beside Gunner, wrapped in his arms. He suddenly noticed the bruises on her shoulder he had left in the heat of his passion. He ran his fingers over them lightly and said: "I'm sorry I hurt you." There was sadness in his voice but despite that Kayla smiled. "It's okay. It was a good hurt." Gunner kissed each bruise in turn and laid down for some much needed sleep.

After a few days of rest, the team joined one another at an impromptu party at Tool's. There was no special reason for the celebration, but they enjoyed one anther's company. Kayla sat in Gunner's lap and they shared kisses and secret whispers. "I swear to God, if you two start feeding each other and wearing matching outfits I'm gonna puke!" Caesar chimed up. Everyone laughed as the pair kissed one another long and hard. Kayla made her own response to his comment by flipping him the finger. Barney stood against the wall with Tool by his side. He had been watching Kayla closely and noticed a certain lightness about her. It may have been Gunner's doing, but more likely it was due to the fact that she had brought closure with the death of Thuk.

Kayla glanced in his direction and managed a weak smile. She had something to tell him and it brought her great pain. She excused herself from the table and walked over to him. "Hey, sweetheart." Barney said to her as Kayla managed a weak smile. He knew the look on her face all too well and so did Tool. The old tattoo artist excused himself to let them speak privately. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it." Kayla began. Barney remained silent, despite the thudding of his heart in his chest. He had a feeling of what was coming, he had seen this look before. "Gunner and I have decided to leave for a while. To get away from….all this." Barney hung his head, his heart breaking. He suddenly remembered something she had said the last time she left. She couldn't stay in one place too long. Sensing he wasn't going to respond, Kayla continued: "It won't be forever, just a year or two. We both have some healing still to do and want a little peace and quiet. Just to get away for a bit." Barney finally found the courage to meet her gaze. "I just wish I had a little more time to get used to the idea." He said at last. Kayla feigned a smile. "I'm sorry, we didn't wanna make a big deal out of it. We're gonna leave in a couple days. We came here to say goodbye." Barney's face reflected sadness and hurt, but some part of him understood. He hugged Kayla gently and whispered: "You come back, huh. I like having Robin Hood at my back." Kayla squeezed him tightly and said: "We will. Promise."

Gunner and Kayla said their goodbyes and were met with a sea of saddened faces. Tool made Kayla promise that when she returned she'd let him ink her up again. "I think it's time you were properly initiated." Tool said, meaning the Expendables tattoo. They enjoyed the evening with their friends, the last in a long while. They shared laughs and drinks and stories of old missions. There was an air of sadness despite the jovial interaction and Kayla felt herself weeping as they finally let the door to the shop close behind them for the last time.


End file.
